Sunlit Ocean
by Apollo's Best Friend
Summary: I suck at summaries: to put it simple, this is a Fem!Percy/Apollo story...so...enjoy...T for minor swearing and safety precautions. I do not own any songs you recognize, nor do I own Percy Jackson. Oh yeah...each chapter can be read seperately if you wish to do so.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson {PJAHO} or anything you recognize.**

* * *

**Prologue**

**of**

**Sunlit Ocean**

**By: PhoenixFire2013**

* * *

Athena gave a scream of pain as she writhed on the floor of the forest. She was shaking uncontrollably with pain and apprehension. She had given up her virginity to Poseidon nine months. She heard footsteps approaching. She could hear her heartbeat pounding in her ears.

"Athena?" Athena recognized that voice. It was Poseidon.

_SHIT!_ Athena swore in her mind.

"Athena! Are you okay?!" Poseidon called, rushing to her side.

"Does it FUCKING LOOK LIKE I'M OKAY?!" Athena yelled. _Curse you, mood changes! _Athena thought.

"I'm going to get your father…" Poseidon whispered softly.

"HELL NO!" Athena screamed. "He doesn't know!"

"Know what?" Poseidon asked.

"I'm...I'm pregnant…" Athena muttered. Poseidon's eyes widened.

"That's not good.." Poseidon murmured.

"NO SHIT!" Athena yelled, her temper snapping. Poseidon sighed.

"Fine. I'm calling Artemis." He replied. Moments later, Artemis teleported into the forest. Athena was hyperventilating, her heart beating rapidly. She struggled to get away from the two other god/goddesses.

"Calm down, Owl Feathers." Artemis ordered sternly. Athena looked at her meekly. Suddenly, the forest was filled with a rosy perfume smell. Athena groaned.

"Aphrodite…" Poseidon sighed.

"Did someone say my name?" Right on cue, the love goddess flew into the small clearing. Athena and Poseidon both groaned. Aphrodite's eyes lit up at the site of Athena holding Poseidon's hand, in a death grip.

"Athena…" Aphrodite started. "Did you finally break your maiden vow?"

"No shit, Sherlock." Athena hissed.

"Who's you have sex with?" Aphrodite asked, bubbly with happiness. "I bet it was Poseidon!" Athena flushed and gave Aphrodite a I'll-kill-you-later glare. Aphrodite ignored it, though, and walked over to stand next to Athena. "I bet you lost your virginity to him, too, and I bet he got you pregnant with that little bundle of happiness inside you!"

"Shut up!" Athena begged. Aphrodite smirked.

"Poseidon, you might want to leave for a couple of minutes."

"Why?"

"Because this is the usual time the pregnant person starts swearing." Poseidon, after shooting Athena a worried glance, walked into the trees. Good thing, too, because that was when Athena started screaming.

"Poseidon! You son of a bitch! If you ever touch me again, I will fucking kill you…" Athena screamed as she convulsed in pain.

Finally, after three exhausting hours, a small baby girl was sitting in Athena's lap, crying for milk.

"You know, Owl Feathers, you have to give her up into the mortal world." Artemis chided, trying not to ruin the happy mood.

"No!" Athena screamed.

"Yes!"

"No!"

"You have to!"

"Fine!" Athena grudgingly nodded. "I'm so sorry, hun."

"What's her name?" Aphrodite asked.

"This is Perci, goddess of doves, ravens, waves, and tides. Daughter of Athena and Poseidon. Champion of Hestia, Aphrodite, and Artemis. Granddaughter of Zeus and Hera. Granddaughter of Kronos and Rhea. Elemental of Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, and Spirits. Immortal. Legacy of Chaos." Athena sighed.

"O Wise One, I asked for the name, not the full title." Aphrodite laughed happily.

"Okay then- her name is Persephone Amphitrite Jackson."


	2. Chapter 1- Titanium

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, though I wish I did. Also, last time I checked, I am and will always be a girl. :)**

**Er….and sorry for the shortness of the chapter…**

**Oh, and I also do not, by any means, own any songs or song titles you recognize**

_**TV**_

_Memory_

Normal

_**Titanium**_

Chapter One

of

_Moonlit Oceans_

A small girl with black hair and sea green eyes looked up at her mother, her eyes glimmering with happiness as her mother taught her how to dance.

"Perci." Sally Jackson looked at her adopted daughter, her eyes full of love. "Be careful, you never know what will happen…" She whispered softly. She knew her destiny. Sally kissed Persephone Amphitrite Jackson's forehead softly. "Take care, daughter…"

* * *

Two weeks later-

Tears slid down Persephone's face slowly as her mother's casket was slowly lowered into the grave. Perci fell to her knees, feeling like there was a huge empty space in her heart.

"Mommy…" Perci fell on her knees, sobbing quietly, next to her mother's grave.

_Take care, Persephone, chase your dreams, even if you don't catch up with them, you'll still achieve something._ The words of her mother caused her to stiffen slightly, before lifting her chin, diving into a world of love, hatred, betrayal, confusion, frustration, amusement, etcetera, etcetera…

* * *

On Mount Olympus-

Apollo leaned back in the 'relaxing room', nicknamed by him and Hermes. It had a Plasma TV. Hermes plopped down next to him, tossing his caduceus on the other couch. Apollo flipped through the different channels until he went to a singing channel.

"_**Next up, we have a Persephone Jackson, singing Titanium, by David Guetta featuring Sia." The announcer...announced. A young girl walked onto stage and bowed.**_

"_**Hello. My name is Persephone Amphitrite Jackson, but call me Perci. Today, I will be singing Titanium, by David Guetta featuring Sia. This song is for my mother. She, sadly, has passed away two days ago." Perci said, a look of determination in her eyes. **_

Poseidon, god of the sea, walked in at that statement, and his eyes widened.

_**Perci was wearing a flowy white and blue dress, with a silver flower in her hair and silver flats. She nodded to the music person [have no clue what they're called :)] and the music started.**_

"_**You shouted out**_

_**But I can't hear a word you say**_

_**I'm talking loud not saying much**_

_**I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet**_

_**You shoot me down, but I get up"**_

Wow, was the only word that the gods could looked at each other and decided to not speak until the song was over.

_**I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose**_

_**Fire away, fire away**_

_**Ricochet, you take your aim**_

_**Fire away, fire away**_

_**You shoot me down but I won't fall**_

_**I am titanium**_

_**You shoot me down but I won't fall**_

_**I am titanium**_

_**Cut me down**_

_**But it's you who'll have further to fall**_

_**Ghost town and haunted love**_

_**Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones**_

_**I'm talking loud not saying much**_

_**I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose**_

_**Fire away, fire away**_

_**Ricochet, you take your aim**_

_**Fire away, fire away**_

_**You shoot me down but I won't fall**_

_**I am titanium**_

_**You shoot me down but I won't fall**_

_**I am titanium**_

_**I am titanium**_

_**I am titanium**_

_**Stone-hard, machine gun**_

_**Firing at the ones who run**_

_**Stone-hard as bulletproof glass**_

_**You shoot me down but I won't fall**_

_**I am titanium**_

_**You shoot me down but I won't fall**_

_**I am titanium**_

_**You shoot me down but I won't fall**_

_**I am titanium**_

_**You shoot me down but I won't fall**_

_**I am titanium**_

_**I am titanium"**_

"Wow…" Apollo whispered.

"Wow indeed." Hermes agreed. Poseidon said nothing but a flash of sadness went through his eyes before he hid it again.

"Shush." The boys/men looked around and saw Artemis, Athena, and Aphrodite.

"Whendidyougethere?!" Apollo and Hermes chorused.

"Shut up, Apollo!" Artemis hissed as the TV screen moved again.

"_**Well done, Ms. Jackson-"**_

"_**Perci." Perci interrupted.**_

"_**Anyways," The reporter gave Perci a half-hearted glare, "The judges have decided to give her first place in the National New York Worldwide Singing Competition, or, the NNYWSC." He handed her a trophy that said, 1st Place Winner for NNYWSC."**_

"Wow…" Apollo murmured. Artemis shot him a look but he avoided it. Athena gave a small smile before flicking off the TV.


	3. Chapter 2-Brave

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Percy Jackson {PJAHO} though I wish I did. I am not a guy, definitely not RIck Riordan. I also do not own any songs you recognize.**

Things that'll probably help you:

**TV Stuff**

_**Songs/Lyrics**_

_Thoughts_

"Dialogue"

Normal

**Brave**

**Chapter Two**

**of**

**Sunlit Ocean**

Time Skip-when Perci is eleven:

* * *

Apollo turned on the TV again, flipping onto the Worldwide National Arts Competition.

"**Next up, we have Persephone Amphitrite, three time winner of the NNYWSC, two time winner of the Chicago Youth Music and Arts Competition-the CYMAC, er-singing Brave, by Sara Bareilles. Perci walked onto the stage, in a flowy blue dress with flowers on it along with tan-tights. Her hair was curled and put into a ponytail.**

"**Hello, everyone, my name is Persephone Amphitrite Jackson, but you may call me Perci. Also, HAPPY THANKSGIVING! [see what I did there?]"**

**[Sorry, I'm skipping the song because my Internet just died, sorry, people]**

**[Skips to Award Ceremony]**

"**All of the judges have come together to decide the winners of the CYMAC." The host, James Thomas, announced. "They have decided that third place...goes to America Holly!"**

**A sixteen year old walked onto the stage and accepted the trophy with a wide smile on her face.**

"**Now, America, for winning third place, you also receive five thousand dollars!" James shouted. The audience applauded, some screaming, as America bowed and left the stage.**

"**For second place, the judges have decided on an eleven-year old-the only eleven year old ever to be in the CYMAC so far...PERSEPHONE JACKSON!" James shouted. Perci walked onto stage, with a mask of uncertainty and amazement, as the audience cheered.**

**James bestowed upon her a beautiful trophy and a medal as well. That got some confused looks from the crowd. [It will be explained later-next chapter-I think].**

"**Ms. Jackson, this also means that you receive...seven thousand and five hundred thousand dollars!" James shouted once again. Perci muttered a quick thank you before slipping offstage.**

* * *

Apollo turned off the TV, thinking. He knew that the medal was from a god, and that James Thomas was Hermes' son. The medal was brown with red/orange flames. Hestia. So is Perci Hestia's champion? Not only was there flames, there was also a dove, an owl, a bow, and waves.

_So...Perci's a demigod? _Apollo thought curiously. _A dove...Aphrodite...An owl...Athena...A bow...Artemis? And waves...that's...Poseidon or Triton. But Uncle P wouldn't break the oath...would he? _Apollo wondered quietly, before coming to a conclusion. _Shit! I have a crush on...either...my cousin...or my niece…_ Apollo cursed. _Oh well. _Apollo pushed the thought away. _But Uncle P represents water and the seas in general. Arty is the goddess of the moon, as well as the hunt. Arty wouldn't break her maiden vow, I know it! Uncle P also wouldn't sink as low as to using Aphrodite, would he? Wait a minute...Uncle P and Owl-Girl...seem closer now...Perci wouldn't happen to be their daughter, would she? Nah, that's impossible..._Just when Apollo's thoughts were nearly at the correct point, the lunch bell rang. Apollo's stomach growled.

"Oh well, think about that later!" Apollo muttered, his previous thoughts washed away by the prospect of food.

* * *

**Well, whadda you think? Apollo's actually getting smarter...THE WORLD'S ENDING! Just kidding! :P Sorry for the extremely short chapter...my arm broke-my left one, at least I'm still able to type [Meaning that I was very lazy, sorry, ppl]. Happy Thanksgiving!**


	4. Chapter 3-Jar of Hearts

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson Series, no matter how much I wish I did.**

**Sorry about the last chapter-I made a typo, and couldn't change it because ;**  
**a) too lazy**

**Yeah-so sorry about that. Lately, I've also started thinking about a new project for the Percy Jackson series-It's a fem. Percy story, with the pairing Perci/Kronos, called Forbidden Love. I should be starting it sometime in 2014, hopefully within January. Another thing I want to try, is a 'book-reading' story, called Aphrodite's Blessing (Curse), which features a huntress of Artemis [I think her name will be Brittany (Bree) Monarch], who falls in love with Hermes. She then, during the Titan War, sacrifices her life to save Hermes. The fates then decide to, so helpfully, send a book of Bree's life as a huntress, starting when Bree started being a huntress, to the time she died.**

**So, anyways, today, I am bringing the 3rd Chapter of Sunlit Ocean, called, er….not sure which song its by, so for now, I'm listening for inspiring songs, that really hold meaning. Right now, I'm listening to Shooting Star, by Owl City-oops, I nearly forgot.**

**Disclaimer #2: I do not own any songs or artists, or locations/settings you recognize, so, enjoy.**

**Eh….not Shooting Star… Different song, sorry, Owl City and any Owl City fans-Shooting Star is a great song, but not enough inspiration. I need you readers to send me song recommendations, please, because I, PhoenixFire2013, is/am running out of them. So, anyways, the song I'm choosing shall be…**

**either:**

**Safe and Sound/Capital Cities**

**Let Her Go/Passenger**

**Give Your Heart A Break/Demi Lovato, with Apollo singing Break Your Heart/Taio Cruz in the background**

**Demons/Imagine Dragons**

**Impossible/Shontelle**

**I Won't Give Up/Jason Mraz-I love this song**

**A Thousand Years/Christina Perri**

**Feel This Moment/Pitbull ft. Christina Aguilera-Apollo and Perci singing together (Apollo actually goes to help her in singing :P)**

**Yeah...I'll have more choices, perhaps Eyes Open/Taylor Swift-but I actually need help from you readers, so for some of you guys-GET YOUR LAZY ASS OFF THE COUCH AND HELP ME COME UP WITH SONGS!**

**I have decided on the song I'm choosing:**

**Jar of Hearts**

**Chapter Three**

**Of**

**Sunlit Ocean**

**(AU: Sorry-I can never remember how the format for the title I have put each time is, so…..yeah…)**

_Last time:_

_So...Perci's a demigod? Apollo thought curiously. A dove...Aphrodite...An owl...Athena...A bow...Artemis? And waves (it was supposed to be a trident-forgot to add that before I posted the last chapter, Sorry)...that's...Poseidon or Triton. But Uncle P wouldn't break the oath...would he? Apollo wondered quietly, before coming to a conclusion. Shit! I have a crush on...either...my cousin...or my niece… Apollo cursed. Oh well. Apollo pushed the thought away. But Uncle P represents water and the seas in general. Arty is the goddess of the moon, as well as the hunt. Arty wouldn't break her maiden vow, I know it! Uncle P also wouldn't sink as low as to using Aphrodite, would he? Wait a minute...Uncle P and Owl-Girl...seem closer now...Perci wouldn't happen to be their daughter, would she? Nah, that's impossible...Just when Apollo's thoughts were nearly at the correct point, the lunch bell rang. Apollo's stomach growled._

_"Oh well, think about that later!" Apollo muttered, his previous thoughts washed away by the prospect of food._

Currently:

Perci's POV

**Oh yeah...around...say...seven years later?...oh yeah…..it's my choice...Er...anyways,**

**I chose this randomly, but:**

**At the End of The Titan's Curse**

A dark-haired teenage girl was curled up on a soft, comfortable bed, writing in a notebook while listening to music. She glanced up at the clock and cursed. It was time to go to Mount Olympus...again...as much as it was fun to go there, it was annoying now to have to go there almost everyday because of her mother.

You're the goddess of doves, ravens, waves, and tides! You do know that you will have to come everyday, no matter how tired you are.

"Aggggggggh!" The goddess stretched her tired and cramped muscles, and heard her back and knees crack. Perci cursed once again before standing up. She dressed quickly before gathering her strength and teleporting to Mt. Olympus. The goddess trudged through the fresh grass with golden-colored heels and a white silk dress along with a golden silk jacket. Perci was also wearing faint silver eye-shadow and her hair was in loose, bouncy curls that trailed down to her mid-back. What finished her look was a gold tiara with small diamonds embedded in it.

_Perci! We need you in the throne room right now!_ Perci let out a loose growl of irritation before making her way to the throne room. Demigods would gasp at the beautiful room, but Perci's been here far too much to feel wooed by it. She looked up from her thoughts, before noticing that all twelve major gods/goddesses were there. Perci gave a hasty bow before asking in a bored tone.

"What do you need, milord and ladies?" Perci asked, forcing back a yawn.

"Rise, daughter." Aphrodite spoke quietly. Perci was revealed as Aphrodite and Hephaestus' daughter, in order to keep Poseidon and Athena's relationship a secret. Perci didn't know that she wasn't Aphrodite's daughter, though.

"We have news." Apollo spoke. Perci ignored the feel of her heart fluttering as she looked around.

"Lady Artemis! You're back!" Perci called. A smile graced her features in the first time in some time. Artemis, Hestia, Apollo, and Persephone were her friends. All twelve Olympians, along with Hestia and Hades were here, as well as three other people, a satyr, and the Ophiotaurus.

"Perci." Artemis greeted, her eyes lighting up slightly at her old friend. (A/N I'm not putting this in the past chapters, but let's pretend that Perci was born two hundred years ago...so...yeah…)

"Anyways," Zeus, king of the sky, cleared his throat. "We, the council,"

"You mean, you." Lady Hera, Zeus' wife, interrupted.

"Fine-I have decided that it's time for Apollo to get married. To a maiden goddess." Zeus announced.

**CHAPTER OVER! Just kidding-I'm not thaaaaaaaat mean...I think…**

Perci blocked the urge to back away.

"Milord, I do not see how this matter concerns me." Perci replied, faking confusion, adding a bit of charmspeak, desperate to leave. Athena, Aphrodite, and Artemis shot Perci looks of sympathy.

"You're the only maiden goddess in this room." Zeus replied, not affected at all by Perci's speech.

"But what about-" Perci started.

"Hermes asked me out!" Artemis shouted before Perci could finish her sentence.

"I'm married to Seaweed Brain here!" Athena added as well.

"B-but…" Perci stuttered. "I'm only...sixteen (I think) years old! I'm too young to get married!" Hephaestus shot his adopted daughter a stern look. "Besides, we've already tried dating before, and he cheated on me, not vice versa." Perci gritted her teeth.

"Perci, Apollo already asked your hand in marriage." Hephaestus said kindly. Perci's eyes flashed with anger and betrayal. She started stalking away from the council, her eyes narrowed in rage, but hiding a sheen of tears.

"PERSEPHONE JACKSON! GET BACK HERE!" Zeus thundered (I'm so punny :) ).

"MAKE ME!" Perci shouted back. Apollo gave her an apologetic look, but Perci ignored him, settling for a glare at all the members of the council. Zeus and Perci started arguing louder and louder. Poseidon, Athena, and Artemis were sure that there was currently a hurricane striking somewhere in the States.

"STOP ARGUING!" Hestia shouted, taking form as a twenty-one year old. "HONESTLY, YOU ARE GODS AND ARE STILL ACTING LIKE CHILDREN!" Perci shut up immediately, but Zeus wasn't so lucky. He opened his mouth to say something, and suddenly a column of fire shot up in front of him. Zeus then shut up as well. Hestia calmed down slightly, but the fire was still taller than normal.

"I'm guessing that I don't have a choice in this, do I?" Perci said coldly, her eyes flashing between green, purple (Persephone (the actual one) blessed Perci), gray, silver, but finally settled on a nearly white, snowy gray color. Perci gave the council members a short, curt bow before teleporting into the castle built in her honor. She stormed into the training room, uncapping her sword, 'Emotions of Storms', or Συναισθήματα Καταιγίδες in Greek. She summoned a couple of training dummies, unleashing all her pent up anger at the gods.

"WHO IN TARTARUS DO THEY THINK THEY ARE?! DO THEY THINK THAT THEY CAN JUST FUCKING RUIN MY LIFE LIKE THAT?! WHAT THE FUCKING HELL! IF THEY THINK THEY CAN CONTROL ME, THEN THEY'RE FUCKING DEAD WRONG!" By the end when Perci was done releasing her rage, the dummies were all shredded and on fire. Perci finally calmed down and started singing quietly.

"Perci?" Perci turned around, to face the person who brought all her troubles.

**In the throne room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Aphrodite let out a gusty sigh.

"That went out worse than I planned." She muttered.

"No shit, Sherlock." Athena muttered in reply.

"Who's Sherlock?" Hermes asked, confused.

"None of your business." Athena shot back.

"Let's check on how Perci's doing." Artemis suggested, feeling sympathetic towards her niece/cousin/sister-in-all-but-blood/best friend. Aphrodite summoned a large mirror. They saw Perci, and she was busy ranting and stabbing the dummies.

"Apollo, I think you should go check on Perci." Artemis smirked.

"Are you trying to get me killed?" Apollo huffed indignantly.

"Do you truly love my daughter?" Aphrodite asked. "'Cause if you do, go right now." Apollo had a half terrified look on his face as he teleported away. The gods looked at the mirror again. Perci had calmed down and was singing softly.

_**"I know I can't take one more step towards you**_

_**'Cause all that's waiting is regret**_

_**Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore**_

_**You lost the love I loved the most**_

_**I learned to live half alive**_

_**And now you want me one more time**_

_**And who do you think you are?**_

_**Runnin' 'round leaving scars**_

_**Collecting your jar of hearts**_

_**And tearing love apart**_

_**You're gonna catch a cold**_

_**From the ice inside your soul**_

_**So don't come back for me**_

_**Who do you think you are?**_

_**I hear you're asking all around**_

_**If I am anywhere to be found**_

_**But I have grown too strong**_

_**To ever fall back in your arms**_

_**And I've learned to live half alive**_

_**And now you want me one more time**_

_**And who do you think you are?**_

_**Runnin' 'round leaving scars**_

_**Collecting your jar of hearts**_

_**And tearing love apart**_

_**You're gonna catch a cold**_

_**From the ice inside your soul**_

_**So don't come back for me**_

_**Who do you think you are?**_

_**And it took so long just to feel alright**_

_**Remember how to put back the light in my eyes**_

_**I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed**_

_**'Cause you broke all your promises**_

_**And now you're back**_

_**You don't get to get me back**_

_**And who do you think you are?**_

_**Runnin' 'round leaving scars**_

_**Collecting your jar of hearts**_

_**And tearing love apart**_

_**You're gonna catch a cold**_

_**From the ice inside your soul**_

_**So don't come back for me**_

_**Don't come back at all**_

_**And who do you think you are?**_

_**Runnin' 'round leaving scars**_

_**Collecting your jar of hearts**_

_**Tearing love apart**_

_**You're gonna catch a cold**_

_**From the ice inside your soul**_

_**Don't come back for me**_

_**Don't come back at all**_

_**Who do you think you are?**_

_**Who do you think you are?**_

_**Who do you think you are?"**_

By now, most of the gods in the room had looks of mixed awe, guilt, confusion, and sadness on their faces. Then they heard Apollo.

"Perci?"


	5. Author's Note

**Guys, I know you hate authors' notes, but this one is actually ore important**

**Thank you to the people who are being supportive and _APPRECIATIVE_****to my story.**

**BUT**

**It is really annoying to get reviews and PMs' for me to hurry up, so if you send me a note like that, I will deliberately slow down in writing and take my time. It is nice to know that you like my story, yet annoying when you keep on telling me to hurry up-you know who you are.**

**I am sorry if I sound like a bitch or sound like I'm bitching, but this is actually serious.**

**Merry Belated Christmas and Happy Holidays!**


	6. Chapter 4-Fireflies

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any character you recognize.**

**I got to admit, I forgot about the demigods and Grover last chapter, instead, I focused more on the gods/goddesses...so...glad to get that past...**

**And now, I bring to you the fourth chapter of Sunlit Ocean**

* * *

**Fireflies**

**Chapter Four**

**of**

**Sunlit Ocean**

* * *

**Back to Perci:**

Perci would recognize that blond hair and baby blue eyes anywhere.

"Apollo." Perci greeted coldly.

"Perci, listen me out, please..." Apollo pleaded.

"Two words, Sunny, FUCK OFF!" Perci yelled, her eyes flashing dark gray, nearly onyx black. Apollo flinched slightly, not wanting to risk the chance of her forgiving him.

"Perci, love, please listen me out!" Apollo pleaded again, giving her his 'kicked puppy' look. Perci's eyes hardened, then softened as she sat down on a white and gold sofa.

"I'm listening." Perci replied, looking Apollo straight in the eye. Apollo was surprised to see a mixture of longing, betrayal, hurt, pain, anger, and one he couldn't figure out.

"Perci," Apollo took a deep breath, "I'm sorry for all I did...She...she seduced me..." Apollo opened his mouth to say more, but was cut off by Perci.

"You...you expect me to forgive you? After all you've done to hurt me? You come back here, expecting me to forgive you?!" Perci screamed angrily, her eyes blazing with fire. Perci stood up to shove him away, but tripped on her dress and stumbled into Apollo. Perci turned bright red in embarassment. Then she finally broke down, sobbing into Apollo's arms.

"I'm so sorry, love...I'm so sorry..." Apollo murmured softly. Apollo hugged her softly, placing a soft kiss on Perci's forehead. Perci reached up on her tiptoes and kissed Apollo softly, before pulling away, realizing what she's done. Apollo's eyes widened involuntarily in surprise, before he kissed Perci.

"You're not mad?" Perci asked, surprised.

"Mad? Of course I'm not mad." Apollo replied softly. Then Perci gave a yawn. She blushed as her fiancé chuckled.

"Don't think I'm forgiving you that easily." Perci muttered.

"Rest, you need this sleep." Apollo ordered quietly. Perci pouted cutely.

"Wait, I have to change, and you have to sing a song." Perci replied. Apollo gave a small nod and blushed as Perci began to change in front of him, oblivious to the fact that he could see her.

"Done?" Apollo asked. Perci nodded and Apollo scooped her up, carryng her bridal style. He set her down gently onto her king sized bed and started singing quietly.

_**You would not believe your eyes**_

_**If ten million fireflies**_

_**Lit up the world as I fell asleep**_

_**'Cause they'd fill the open air**_

_**And leave tear drops everywhere**_

_**You'd think me rude**_

_**But I would just stand and stare**_

_**I'd like to make myself believe**_

_**That planet Earth turns slowly**_

_**It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep**_

_**'Cause everything is never as it seems**_

_**'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs**_

_**From ten thousand lightning bugs**_

_**As they tried to teach me how to dance**_

_**A foxtrot above my head**_

_**A sock hop beneath my bed**_

_**The disco ball is just hanging by a thread**_

_**(Thread, thread...)**_

_**I'd like to make myself believe**_

_**That planet Earth turns slowly**_

_**It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep**_

_**'Cause everything is never as it seems**_

_**(When I fall asleep)**_

_**Leave my door open just a crack**_

_**(Please take me away from here)**_

_**'Cause I feel like such an insomniac**_

_**(Please take me away from here)**_

_**Why do I tire of counting sheep?**_

_**(Please take me away from here)**_

_**When I'm far too tired to fall asleep**_

_**(Ha-ha)**_

_**To ten million fireflies**_

_**I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes**_

_**I got misty eyes as they said farewell**_

_**(Said farewell)**_

_**But I'll know where several are**_

_**If my dreams get real bizarre**_

_**'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar**_

_**(Jar, jar, jar...)**_

_**[2x]**_

_**I'd like to make myself believe**_

_**That planet Earth turns slowly**_

_**It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep**_

_**'Cause everything is never as it seems**_

_**(When I fall asleep)**_

_**I'd like to make myself believe**_

_**That planet Earth turns slowly**_

_**It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep**_

_**Because my dreams are bursting at the seams**_

Perci yawned again as Apollo started walking away.

"Stay, please..." Perci murmured. Apollo chuckled and Perci could feel the bed dip as she cuddled into Apollo's arms, causing him to laugh quietly and wrap his arms aroung her waist.

**Okay, you people are lucky I finished this chapter in one day, and just saying...kissing scenes and making out scenes are so...awkward to write...**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

**~PhoenixFire2013**


	7. Chapter 5-Without You

**Disclaimer: I do not, by any means, own Percy Jackson, any characters you recognize, or the songs that are in this story, if I really must repeat myself OVER and OVER and OVER again.**

* * *

**Without You**

**Chapter Five**

**of**

**Sunlit Ocean**

* * *

"Perci, wake up, it's time for the party!" Apollo shook Perci's shoulders, drawing a string of swears.

"What?" Perci asked, yawning.

"The party." Apollo repeated patiently. Perci immediately shot up from the bed, her eyes wide. "There's a masquerade ball party thing, to celebrate the fact that Arty's back." Apollo informed the surprised goddess.

"Do we need to wear more formal clothing?" Perci asked. Apollo shrugged. Perci's eyes lit up and she ran into her walk-in closet. Apollo followed her warily. He saw her shuffling through different dresses when Aphrodite flashed in.

"Apollo, dear adopted-brother, get out. You can meet your fiancè at the party." Aphrodite ordered calmly. Apollo nodded at Aphrodite, kissed Perci's nose, and then flashed out. "Dear Perci, are you having a trouble finding the perfect dress to stun Apollo?" Aphrodite asked sweetly. Perci gave a small nod. Aphrodite smirked and snapped her fingers. The look on Perci's face was priceless.

"Oh, boy." Perci muttered.

~~~~~At the party...

Apollo paced nervously, anxiously waiting for his future lover to come down the grand staircase.

"What's taking them so long?" Hermes huffed. Artemis had joined Perci and Aphrodite in the large room in Perci's castle.

"Hermes, did you forget to bring your mask?" Apollo asked nervously, trying to straighten his tie and his jacket at the same time but failing miserably.

"What? Oh...that?" Hermes replied. The theme for the party/ball was masquerade, so everyone had brought a mask with them. Suddenly, the two mischievious gods felt a powerful presence enter the room from the stairs.

"They're here..." Apollo muttered. Hermes nodded enthusiastically, eager to see Artemis again.

"Finally." Hermes breathed as he and Apollo put on their masks. They looked on in curiosity as four goddesses made their way down the grand staircase.

Apollo took the stage after the people stopped ogling at the girls.

"I will be singing a song, to start this party. Please stay seated until I am done with my performance, then we will be playing random songs, you can dance if you wish to, or enjoy the drinks at the table in the far left corner." Apollo announced calmly, his eyes straying from the audience to Perci, who fidgeted uncomfortably as a man wrapped his arms around her. Apollo took a deep breath, mentally counting to ten before he opened his eyes calmly. "I will be singing Without You, by David Guetta, featuring Usher." Apollo continued, his eyes looking at one person.

"This song is dedicated to one person, Perci." Apollo added with a wide grin, seeing Perci flush. Perci gave him a long, hard glare, as if asking him if he just enjoyed embarassing her all the time.

_**I can't win, I can't reign**_

_**I will never win this game**_

_**Without you, without you**_

_**I am lost, I am vain,**_

_**I will never be the same**_

_**Without you, without you**_

_**I won't run, I won't fly**_

_**I will never make it by**_

_**Without you, without you**_

_**I can't rest, I can't fight**_

_**All I need is you and I,**_

_**Without you, without you**_

_**Oh oh oh!**_

_**You! You! You!**_

_**Without...**_

_**You! You! You!**_

_**Without...you**_

_**Can't erase, so I'll take blame**_

_**But I can't accept that we're estranged**_

_**Without you, without you**_

_**I can't quit now, this can't be right**_

_**I can't take one more sleepless night**_

_**Without you, without you**_

_**I won't soar, I won't climb**_

_**If you're not here, I'm paralyzed**_

_**Without you, without you**_

_**I can't look, I'm so blind**_

_**I lost my heart, I lost my mind**_

_**Without you, without you**_

_**Oh oh oh!**_

_**You! You! You!**_

_**Without...**_

_**You! You! You!**_

_**Without...you**_

_**I am lost, I am vain,**_

_**I will never be the same**_

_**Without you, without you**_

_**Without...you**_

Apollo smiled as Perci looked at him, surprised. She wasn't expecting this.

"Perci, can you come here please?" Apollo asked. Perci made her way carefully to him and stood next to him, facing him wearily.

"Yes, milord?" Perci asked quietly. Apollo took a deep breath, calming down his leaping nerves.

"I wishe that this would be more romantic, but," Apollo dropped onto one knee, took out a ring box and opened it, and looked up at Perci.

"Persephone Amphitrite Jackson, also known as Perci, goddess of ravens, doves, waves, tides, and now seasons, yes Perci, I know all your titles," Apollo added hastily to her surprise, "will you marry me?"


	8. Chapter 6- Fuckin' Perfect

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any characters you recognize.**

* * *

**Fuckin' Perfect**

**Chapter Six**

**of**

**Sunlit Ocean**

* * *

**A month before Perci and Apollo are getting married...**

A group of friends sat on the floor, in a circle, in a large, house-sized bedroom.

"Perci, truth or dare?" A blond asked.

"Hm...dare." Perci chose, looking over to her fiancè warily. "As long as it contains no...eugh..." Perci made a face. The one who asked, Hermes, grinned deviously.

"Perci, I dare you to sing a song that reflects how you think about Apollo." Hermes rubbed his hands together, cackling, causing the other gods and goddesses to look at him weirdly. Aphrodite, the goddess of love, gave a dreamy sigh.

"Hm...that's easy." Perci declared, smiling. "The song that I'm choosing is Fuckin' Perfect, by my favorite artist, Pink." Perci grabbed a guitar from her shelves and sat down, crosslegged, and started strumming the not, mentally preparing herself. Apollo wrapped his arms around Perci, sneaking up on her, and caused her to give a loud squeak of fright and topple forwards, jerking in panic. Apollo gulped at the look on Perci's face. Her guitar had broken.

"PHOEBUS APOLLO, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING, IF YOU COULD ACTUALLY THINK? OH WAIT, YOU DON'T HAVE A BRAIN!" Perci took a deep breath, trying not to laugh, and kissed Apollo, snapping her fingers, her guitar mending. Apollo had been panicking, trying not to piss off his fiancè. Perci burst into laughter as Apollo pouted childishly.

"Er...you're not mad?" Apollo asked nervously, yet hopefully. Perci was rolling on the floor, laughing her head off, before she sat up and burst into tears. Perci composed her expression.

"Of course I'm not mad. I love you and that was wayyy too funny." Perci gasped, trying to catch her breath.

"Love you, too." Apollo whispered, before Perci burst into tears, again. "Perci, you okay?" Perci nodded, wiping her tears away.

"Ahem, the song?" Hermes asked. Perci gave a bright smile, grabbed her guitar, and boldly sat on Apollo's lap, hiding her blush, though you could see a tinge of red on her cheeks. Apollo looked at his lover in surprise, before wrapping his arms around Perci's waist.

**Made a wrong turn once or twice**

**Dug my way out, blood and fire**

**Bad decisions, that's alright**

**Welcome to my silly life**

**Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood**

**Miss 'No way, it's all good'**

**It didn't slow me down.**

**Mistaken, always second guessing**

**Underestimated, look I'm still around**

**Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel**

**Like you're less than fucking perfect**

**Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel**

**Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me**

**You're so mean (so mean) when you talk (when you talk)**

**About yourself. You were wrong.**

**Change the voices (change the voices) in your head (in your head)**

**Make them like you instead.**

**So complicated,**

**Look how we all make it.**

**Filled with so much hatred**

**Such a tired game**

**It's enough, I've done all I could think of**

**Chased down all my demons**

**I've seen you do the same**

**(Oh oh)**

**Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel**

**Like you're less than fucking perfect**

**Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel**

**Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me**

**The whole world's scared, so I swallow the fear**

**The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer**

**So cool in lying and we try, try, try but we try too hard**

**And it's a waste of my time.**

**Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere**

**They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair**

**Exchange ourselves and we do it all the time**

**Why do we do that, why do I do that (why do I do that)?**

**(Yeah! Oh!)**

**Oh, pretty, pretty, pretty**

**Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel**

**Like you're less than fucking perfect**

**Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel**

**Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me**

**(You're perfect, you're perfect)**

**Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel**

**Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me.**

Perci winced at every swear, shifting uncomfortably. Aphrodite an Artemis cooed at obvious love between Perci and Apollo. Apollo kissed Perci, making out with him, before Athena cleared her throat. The two flushed Before Perci stood up.

"I have news..." Perci took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant." She announced.

The last thing Apollo saw was Perci's concerned ace before he slumped backwards, fainting from shock.

So...whaddayathink? Happy New Year! Who else is gonna stay up til twelve? I'm watching a movie until twelve. :)


	9. Chapter 7- Impossible

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any characters you recognize.**

* * *

**Impossible**

**Chapter Seven**

**of**

**Sunlit Ocean**

* * *

Apollo's POV-

Uncle P took a deep breath.

_I'm so screwed! _Apollo thought.

"What do you mean, Perci?" Poseidon asked, his sea green eyes glinting. Perci unconsciously gulped and took a step towards Apollo, seeking comfort from his arms.

"I mean, sir, I am pregnant." Perci said boldly, only her eyes reflecting the slight fear she felt.

"APOLLO! HOW DARE YOU DEFILE MY DAUGHTER?" Poseidon roared. Apollo opened his mouth to say something, but paused when Perci stepped in front of Apollo.

"Granduncle! I have as much blame as Apollo! We made the decision _together,_ so you can't just blame Sunshine, no matter how much he annoys me!" Perci scolded in a motherly tone, ironic considering the fact that Poseidon was older than Perci.

"Wait..." Zeus interrupted. "What do you mean, my son defiled your daughter?" As thick as my father was, I was impressed that he actually thought straight, before fury built inside of me.

"So you've been lying to all of us about your parents?" I asked in an icy tone. Perci flinched at his cold tone.

"Apollo, I swear, I didn't know he was my father!" Perci shouted.

"Really? How do I know you aren't lying?" I sneered. I felt a tinge of guilt Perci's heart shattered, as tears welled up in her eyes.

"PHOEBUS APOLLO! How dare you talk that way about Perci?!" Artemis demanded.

Normal POV-

"So you knew this whole time as well?!" Apollo roared, his temper getting the best of him. Apollo had completely forgotten about what he thought about a few years ago. "So whose your mother, then? Probably some slut." Apollo sneered, his eyes turning a dark blue, full of fury, anger, slight guilt, and hurt.

"How dare you speak so lowly of Perci's mother?!" Artemis yelled.

"Apollo...were you trying to call me a slut?" Athena shouted, her eyes a flinty grey. The Olympians, minus the ones that knew about Athena being Perci's mother already, gaped.

"But...you...but..." Apollo stuttered. "You knew all this time didn't you?!" Apollo accused Perci.

"I swear upon River Styx that I didn't know." Perci said quietly. Her voice broke. "But, since you have absolutely no faith in me, Apollo, you can take your ring back." Perci whispered, slipping off the ring and dropping it on the floor. For a moment, a flash of regret went through Apollo. Perci turned back to face Zeus.

"I hope your happy." She said scathingly. The gods and goddesses all saw the tears that were struggling to escape Perci's eyes. She whipped around and stalked away, before flashing herself back to her castle. There, she broke down completely. She cried...and cried...and cried...and cried...

Three months later-

If anyone saw Perci now, all they'd see would be a shell of who she used to be. Her baby had been born, early, really early. Gods' children were typically due in four to five months, but this one came after only three and a half months. Percy would've lost the will to survive if she had not had a baby. Her child was a girl, named Adelaide, or Addie for short. Perci had blatantly ignored her ex-fiancè, ignoring all his attempts to apologize. She knew that he had a short temper...but honestly! If he really loved her, than he shouldn't've lost his temper. Perci felt slightly selfish about what she thought, but she knew that it would take some time for her to forgive Apollo. Perci sighed, and set Addie into a stroller. She carefully walked with her child to Central Park. It was night time. Addie gave a baby's gurgle, grabbing Perci's finger, slobbering all over it. Perci chuckled and washed her finger in the river, cautiously slipping in a fourth of a sand dollar into it.

"Mama..." Addie gurgled, causing Perci to give an empty-hearted laugh. Perci hummed to her child quietly, and after her child fell asleep, started singing...for the first time in these months.

**I remember years ago**

**Someone told me I should take**

**Caution when it comes to love**

**I did, I did**

A teardrop slipped silently down Perci's face.

**And you were strong and I was not**

**My illusion, my mistake**

**I was careless, I forgot**

**I did**

Another teardrop joind the one on Perci's face.

**And now when all is done**

**There is nothing to say**

**You have gone and so effortlessly**

**You have won**

**You can go ahead tell them**

**Tell them all I know now**

**Shout it from the roof tops**

**Write it on the sky line**

**All we had is gone now**

**Tell them I was happy**

**And my heart is broken**

**All my scars are open**

**Tell them what I hoped would be**

**Impossible, impossible**

**Impossible, impossible**

**Falling out of love is hard**

**Falling for betrayal is worse**

**Broken trust and broken hearts**

**I know, I know**

**Thinking all you need is there**

**Building faith on love and words**

**Empty promises will wear**

**I know, I know**

**And now when all is gone**

**There is nothing to say**

**And if you're done with embarrassing me**

**On your own you can go ahead tell them**

**Tell them all I know now**

**Shout it from the roof tops**

**Write it on the sky line**

**All we had is gone now**

**Tell them I was happy**

**And my heart is broken**

**All my scars are open**

**Tell them what I hoped would be**

**Impossible, impossible**

**Impossible, impossible**

**Impossible, impossible**

**Impossible, impossible!**

**Ooh impossible (yeah yeah)**

**I remember years ago**

**Someone told me I should take**

**Caution when it comes to love**

**I did**

**Tell them all I know now**

**Shout it from the roof tops**

**Write it on the sky line**

**All we had is gone now**

**Tell them I was happy**

**And my heart is broken**

**All my scars are open**

**Tell them what I hoped would be**

**Impossible, impossible**

**Impossible, impossible**

**Impossible, impossible**

**Impossible, impossible**

**I remember years ago**

**Someone told me I should take**

**Caution when it comes to love**

**I did...**

By now, Perci was full out crying. What she didn't notice was a dark shadow creeping up behind her. She whipped around as she heard a crunch of grass. Perci darted over to her daughter and flashed her daughter Apollo, just in time as she felt something hit the back of her head. Her vision swam, and she fell. Down...down...down...and...nothing...

**I was bored...so I took percyjackson1612's advice and started writing. R&R please...**

**Just as a question, WHY HASN'T ANYONE SUGGESTED A SONG YET? I'M RUNNING OUTTA SONGS! PLZ suggest a song...preferably one that I've not used yet. Thank you for reading and Happy New Year!**


End file.
